


Il Matrimonio del secolo

by Sango



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post - Deathly Hallows, Romantic Comedy, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ha bisogno di sposarsi. Draco sta vivendo una situazione difficile.<br/>Un'idea geniale potrebbe risolvere tutti i loro problemi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Matrimonio del secolo

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta anni fa per l'iniziativa Pesca la tua carta! di Fanworld.it  
> Il prompt da rispettare era quello del sei di cuori: scrivi una storia d'amore, ma senza usare la parola Cuore/Cuori.
> 
> La storia è ambientata circa cinque anni dopo la fine della guerra e non tiene in alcun conto l'epilogo del settimo libro. Inoltre, Fred Wesley non è mai morto ^_^

**Il matrimonio del secolo**

 

“Harry, davvero, non puoi andare avanti così.”  
Harry Potter fissò Hermione Granger cercando di sembrare il più irritato possibile. L’occhiata addolorata che gli rivolsero i suoi amici servì solo a confermargli che, in realtà, tutto ciò che era riuscito a mettere insieme era un’aria vagamente terrorizzata.  
“Le cose non fanno che peggiorare, Harry. Devi trovare un modo per far finire questa storia una volta per tutte.”  
“Lo so” disse, esausto. “È solo che non ho la più pallida idea di come fare.”  
Harry sapeva che Hermione aveva ragione, lo sapeva benissimo. Era difficile ignorare una simile verità quando, solo ventiquattro ore prima, si era stati a meno di un passo dalla disfatta totale.  
Il problema di Harry erano le streghe. Non tutte, per carità, solo quella consistente parte che cercava in tutti i modi di incastrarlo. Accalappiare Harry Potter, riuscire a farsi sposare dal Salvatore del Mondo Magico, magari anche avere un figlio da lui, se si era abbastanza brave, sarebbe stato il colpo del secolo. Peccato per loro che Harry non avesse nessuna intenzione di farsi fregare.  
Aveva imparato a evitarle, o a svicolare quando riuscivano a prenderlo, ma la sera prima una certa Linda, o Lavinia, o Lucilla, o Come Accidenti Si Chiamava, era riuscita a saltargli addosso per cercare di violentarlo proprio tre secondi prima che quel corridoio deserto del Ministero si riempisse di giornalisti. Il tutto, ovviamente, per puro caso.  
Harry era riuscito a salvarsi solo dandosi alla fuga. Una fuga estremamente precipitosa, che comprendeva una strega spinta sul pavimento non troppo gentilmente, un po’ di Polvere Buiopesto lasciata cadere casualmente per terra, e una rapida smaterializzazione. Il suo orgoglio da impavido Grifondoro stava ancora protestando a gran voce.  
“Se tu fossi sposato quelle pazze si metterebbero l’anima in pace una volta per tutte” considerò Hermione.  
“Peccato che non sappia dove andare a cercare una fidanzata che non attenti alla mia sanità, fisica e mentale” le fece notare Harry.  
Ron approfittò del silenzio che era sceso nella stanza per intervenire.  
“Potresti chiedere a Ginny. Mi risulta che al momento non abbia un ragazzo.”  
“Ron, ti è sfuggita la parte sulla mia sanità? A parte il fatto che negli ultimi mesi in cui siamo stati insieme non facevamo altro che litigare, ma tua sorella ha la brutta propensione a lanciare tutto quello che le capita a portata di mano, quando è arrabbiata, dai libri agli incantesimi. Senza offesa, ma ci terrei ad arrivare ai trent’anni ancora tutto intero, grazie tante.”  
Ron scrollò le spalle, Hermione la testa. Harry sospirò.

Nell’ultimo mese Harry era stato impegnato con gli allenamenti di Quidditch intensivi organizzati dall’allenatore della sua squadra e con le trasferte per le partite del campionato inglese. Il risultato era stato che il giorno dopo sarebbe stato il compleanno di Molly e lui non le aveva ancora comprato un regalo.  
Si era ritrovato a girare per negozi, senza avere la minima idea di cosa prendere, finché era passato davanti a una vetrina e aveva visto uno specchio decorato che gli era sembrato carino. Era entrato nel negozio per dare un’occhiata, senza pensare di trovarci dentro l’ultima persona che si aspettava di vedere.  
Draco Malfoy.  
Erano anni che non lo incontrava, dopo la guerra le loro strade si erano ovviamente divise. In quel momento stava in piedi davanti al proprietario del negozio, più rigido di quanto Harry lo avesse mai visto, e aspettava che l’altro finisse di contare dei soldi. Harry ebbe l’impressione che fosse impallidito alla sua vista. Quando l’ometto, più largo che alto, gli consegnò una manciata di galeoni lui li intascò e uscì dal negozio, rivolgendo a Harry solo un breve cenno della testa.  
Harry lo guardò allontanarsi senza riuscire a dire una parola. Aveva come la sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato, ma non riusciva a capire cosa. Fu la voce del negoziante a riportarlo alla realtà.  
“Mangiamorte!”  
“Prego?” chiese Harry, riportando lo sguardo su di lui.  
“Signor Potter, è un onore averla nel mio negozio” attaccò subito quello, con una luce esaltata negli occhi. “Mi spiace di averla costretta a dover tollerare la presenza di un simile individuo, ma il bracciale che ho appena acquistato ha un grande valore storico. Non che sia stato felice di comprarlo da lui, ma purtroppo il cimelio gli apparteneva legalmente.”  
“Non credo di capire” confessò Harry, che era sicuro di aver perso qualche passaggio fondamentale di quel discorso.  
“Vede, quando si è presentato qui con tutte quelle cose da vendere non avevo intenzione di acquistare nulla, figuriamoci, ma quel bracciale è appartenuto a Cassiopea Black, capisce, è un pezzo unico. Se non fosse stato per questo, quel Mangiamorte non avrebbe visto nemmeno uno zellino da me, poco ma sicuro.”  
Harry temeva di aver capito cosa gli stesse dicendo l’uomo, e non era affatto sicuro che gli piacesse.  
“Continuo a non capire. Cosa vuole vendere Malfoy?”  
“Oh, credo stia cercando di vendere qualunque cosa gli sia rimasta che abbia un minimo di valore. Pare che siano sul lastrico” lo informò, estremamente compiaciuto. “Ben gli sta a quei luridi Mangiamorte! Dico bene signor Potter? Ma mi dica, cosa posso fare per lei?”  
Harry si sforzò di chiudere la bocca per evitare che ne uscissero fuori i peggiori insulti che conosceva, e magari anche qualcuno inventato per l’occorrenza, ma l’impresa fu davvero troppo ardua.  
“Potrebbe evitare di dire tante sciocchezze, tanto per iniziare” gli rispose furioso. “Per il resto non può proprio fare niente. Non voglio avere nulla a che fare con razzisti ignoranti, ipocriti e codardi come lei, che durante la guerra si sono nascosti per salvarsi la pelle, mentre persone come Malfoy rischiavano la loro per aiutarmi, e che ora pensano di avere il diritto di ergersi a giudici morali. Può star sicuro che né io né i miei amici metteremo più piede nel suo neozio” e, girati i tacchi, uscì ignorando i versi scioccati del commerciante.  
Appena fuori girò furiosamente la testa da una parte all’altra, cercando di individuare una particolare chioma bionda in mezzo a tutte le persone che andavano su e giù per la strada, ma di Draco Malfoy, lungo le vie affollate di Diagon Alley, non c’era più traccia.

Non era stata una bella serata, quella, per Harry. Certo, la presenza costante di Kingsley al suo fianco aveva tenuto alla larga le streghe troppo intraprendenti, ma quello che aveva sentito non gli era piaciuto per niente. Doveva aver vissuto gli ultimi anni della sua vita in un universo parallelo per non rendersi conto di cosa stava succedendo nel Mondo magico. Quello, oppure doveva davvero dar retta a Hermione e iniziare a fare attenzione a ciò che lo circondava.  
L’intolleranza nei confronti dei diversi non era scomparsa, aveva solo cambiato bersaglio. Ora, quelli emarginati e perseguitati non erano più i nati babbani, ma gli ex Mangiamorte e tutti coloro che si supponeva fossero stati loro simpatizzanti.  
Harry aveva appreso che i Malfoy erano davvero sul lastrico, a causa delle requisizioni del Ministero a titolo di penale per il loro ruolo durante la guerra, delle cause di risarcimento intentate, e vinte, da tutti quei maghi che pensavano di aver ricevuto dei torti e dei danni da loro e, in generale, dell’atteggiamento della società nei loro confronti. Qualcuno gli aveva detto, piuttosto soddisfatto peraltro, che Draco Malfoy aveva cercato di trovare lavoro, in quegli anni, qualsiasi tipo di lavoro, persino i più umili, ma nessuno lo aveva assunto. Nessuno assumeva un Mangiamorte. Nemmeno se era stato assolto da ogni accusa dopo un regolare processo.  
A Harry quella situazione non piaceva, per niente. Gli ricordava troppo il modo di pensare di Voldemort per poterla ignorare.  
E, pian piano, si fece strada nella sua testa un’idea geniale, o folle a seconda dei punti di vista, ma più ci pensava e più gli sembrava la soluzione ideale a tutti i suoi problemi.

Ci aveva messo una settimana a decidersi. Non che avesse paura della reazione di Malfoy, nulla del genere, ma doveva ammettere che quello che aveva in mente sarebbe stato considerato una immane idiozia dalla maggior parte delle persone. Motivo per il quale aveva pensato bene di non farne parola con i suoi amici.  
Dopo sette giorni di attenta valutazione, Harry si trovava di fronte all’ingresso di palazzo Malfoy.  
Picchiò il battente sul massiccio portone e aspettò qualche minuto prima che Draco Malfoy in persona gli aprisse la porta.  
“Potter?”  
Malfoy sembrava scioccato e, in tutta onestà, non poteva dargli torto.  
“Ho bisogno di parlarti, Malfoy. Posso entrare?”  
Draco si spostò per farlo passare, troppo stupito per opporsi alla sua richiesta, e lo guidò fino a quello che doveva essere un salotto, nonostante ci fossero solo pochi ed essenziali mobili.  
“Che cosa vuoi, Potter?” si riscosse Draco, una volta chiusa la porta della stanza alle sue spalle.  
Harry si accomodò su una poltrona e aspettò che Malfoy si sedesse a sua volta.  
“Ho una proposta da farti.”  
Draco lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio. Qualunque cosa si fosse aspettato dalla visita inattesa di Potter, di sicuro non aveva nulla a che fare con quel comportamento pacato e in qualche modo gentile.  
Harry arrivò subito al sodo.  
“Sono qui per chiederti di sposarmi.”  
“Che cosa?” esalò Draco dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, la voce leggermente acuta e gli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa.  
“Vorrei che ci sposassimo, Malfoy.”  
“Ti ha dato di volta il cervello?” quasi gridò Draco.  
“No. Ora calmati e ascoltami.”  
Harry prese un respiro profondo. Aveva già deciso che essere sincero con Malfoy sarebbe stata la strategia migliore per ottenere quello che voleva.  
“Ho bisogno di sposarmi, è l’unico modo per convincere la metà della popolazione magica femminile a lasciarmi in pace. Tu sei la persona più adatta a cui sia riuscito a pensare. Sei bello, conosciuto, sei un maschio e sono sicuro che non mi salterai addosso in preda a un attacco di cieca passione.”  
L’espressione schifata di Malfoy la diceva lunga su cosa pensasse di una simile eventualità.  
“Mi serve un matrimonio di facciata e tu saresti la persona ideale.”  
“Tu sei pazzo” gli fece notare Draco.  
Harry sorrise e scosse la testa.  
“Sarebbe perfetto, invece. Io avrei un marito che mi permetterebbe di tenere alla larga profferte indesiderate, tu avresti un sostanzioso vitalizio e il reintegro in società con tutti gli onori.”  
“Non mi serve la tua elemosina, Potter” sputò Draco, improvvisamente furioso.  
“Non sarebbe elemosina, sarebbe uno scambio equo. Seriamente, Malfoy, ti pare che ti chiederei di sposarmi solo per farti un favore? Per quale motivo dovrei fare una cosa del genere? Se, tra tutti, l’ho chiesto proprio a te è perché sei la persona perfetta per ciò di cui ho bisogno. Innanzitutto, sei un maschio.”  
“A te piacciono le donne” lo interruppe Draco.  
“Tutti i miei amici sanno che mi piacciono anche i maschi. È da quando ho rotto con Ginny che non ho una storia con una donna, quindi sono almeno un paio d’anni che vado solo con uomini. E tu, Malfoy, sei l’uomo perfetto per me. O almeno, saresti il marito perfetto per me.”  
“Dubito che tutti gli altri la penserebbero allo stesso modo” sputò Draco. Harry fece un sorriso soddisfatto.  
“All’inizio, forse. Ma è indubbio che tu sia un bel ragazzo, e questo avrà la sua importanza. Il tuo passato, poi, non farà che dimostrare quanto siano forti i nostri sentimenti, visto che sarò disposto a lasciarmi alle spalle gli screzi dei tempi della scuola, pur di stare con te. Senza contare che quest’aria di caccia al Mangiamorte che si respira ultimamente non mi piace per nulla e se ci sposassimo mi sarebbe molto più facile rimettere al loro posto certe persone. In pratica, tra tutti gli uomini a cui ho pensato, tu sei senza dubbio la soluzione migliore. Quello che ti offro in cambio mi sembra semplicemente una contropartita adeguata.”  
“Tu sei davvero pazzo” ripeté Draco.  
“Senti, pensaci. Sono convinto che avremmo da guadagnare entrambi da un matrimonio. Tu riflettici e fammi sapere se la cosa può interessarti.”  
Mise un bigliettino sull’unico tavolino presente nella stanza poi, senza aspettare che Malfoy lo accompagnasse, se ne andò.

Draco aveva passato la notte in bianco. Tutto per colpa di Potter e della sua assurda proposta, ovviamente.  
Era tutto intento ad augurare allo sfregiato le peggiori maledizioni quando entrò in sala da pranzo per la colazione. Si accorse subito che qualcosa non andava.  
Sua madre stava piangendo e, considerando il carattere di Narcissa Malfoy, la cosa era molto preoccupante. Il fatto, poi, che suo padre stesse facendo di tutto per tentare di consolarla, senza peraltro riuscirci, portò Draco a pensare a qualche tragedia.  
Lucius intercettò l’occhiata interrogativa di suo figlio e gli indicò una pergamena poggiata sul tavolo. Draco la lesse e guardò sua madre, addolorato. Narcissa Malfoy non poteva più nemmeno comprare un mantello nuovo per sostituire quello vecchio che ormai cadeva a brandelli, perché la sarta non cuciva vestiti per i Mangiamorte.  
Draco capì che sua madre era alla fine crollata. Molto semplicemente, non ce la faceva più a sopportare gli insulti e le offese continui. Non riusciva più a sopportare quello che era diventata la loro vita.  
Draco rimise la pergamena sul tavolo e uscì in silenzio dalla stanza, lasciando soli i suoi genitori. Sapeva che c’era un modo per risolvere la situazione e ridare rispettabilità al suo nome e alla sua famiglia, doveva solo capire se era abbastanza coraggioso e disperato per farlo.  
Un singhiozzo più forte degli altri o raggiunse attraverso la porta chiusa. Draco trattenne il respiro, quasi sull’orlo delle lacrime anche lui, poi corse verso la sua stanza per cambiarsi con i suoi vestiti migliori e recuperare il mantello più nuovo.

Grimmauld Place numero dodici, la vecchia dimora dei Black. Draco bussò alla porta e dovette aspettare solo pochi istanti prima che un anziano elfo domestico lo facesse entrare. Profondendosi in inchini e salamelecchi, lo fece accomodare in un bel salotto, prima di smaterializzarsi per avvisare il suo padrone dell’arrivo di un ospite.  
“Malfoy” risuonò la voce di Potter, pochi minuti dopo, dal vano della porta. “Hai pensato alla mia proposta?”  
Il sorriso sfavillante di Potter, in quel momento, secondo Draco era decisamente fuori luogo.  
“Era una proposta piuttosto vaga, Potter. Prima che io possa anche solo iniziare a prenderla in considerazione dovremmo discutere dei dettagli.”  
Il sorriso di Potter divenne ancora più largo e Draco si chiese come fosse possibile una cosa del genere.  
Passarono tutta la mattina a discutere di quella follia. Draco aveva provato a trovare altri termini per definirla, ma non ci era riuscito.  
Alla fine erano giunti a un accordo. Harry avrebbe passato a Draco e alla sua famiglia una sostanziosa rendita mensile. In cambio, Draco lo avrebbe sposato. L’accordo prevedeva che l’intero Mondo Magico, amici e famiglie comprese, credesse che il loro fosse un matrimonio d’amore. Questo voleva dire farsi vedere insieme a tutti gli eventi a cui Harry doveva partecipare e tenere un comportamento che non desse adito a chiacchiere. Harry aveva detto che potevano anche avere altre storie, purché la cosa non venisse a galla, ma Draco sapeva che sarebbe stato troppo complicato e, tutto sommato, al momento non aveva nessuna intenzione di instaurare una relazione, con chiunque. Se ripensava a tutte le storie che aveva avuto dopo la guerra, molto poche per la verità, tutto ciò che ricordava erano delusioni e il suo orgoglio ogni volta più ferito. O calpestato, dipendeva da quanto era depresso quando ci pensava.  
Troppe complicazioni, grazie tante. Non ultima, la clausola che prevedeva che non avrebbe avuto diritto nemmeno a uno zellino da parte di suo marito se avesse lasciato Potter. Al contrario, se fosse stato quell’idiota a lasciarlo avrebbe ottenuto una sostanziosa liquidazione.  
Tutto sommato non era un accordo svantaggioso. La cosa peggiore era dover sopportare la presenza costante di Potter, ma non sarebbe stato così insopportabile. Soprattutto se pensava che grazie a quel piccolo sacrificio non avrebbe più dovuto vedere sua madre piangere per l’umiliazione.

Era passata una settimana dalla prima visita di Draco a casa di Harry. Da quel giorno erano usciti insieme quasi tutte le sere. Una passeggiata per le vie di Diagon Alley, un gelato da Fortebraccio, una burrobirra ai Tre Manici di scopa. Per conoscersi meglio, aveva detto Potter, e per iniziare a far sorgere qualche sospetto qua e là.  
Quella sera avevano deciso di andare al ristorante. Un locale costosissimo che annoverava tra i suoi clienti abituali tutte le celebrità del Mondo Magico inglese. Harry aveva prenotato per le sette e mezzo, sicuro di trovarlo pieno di giornalisti, in incognito e no. Il problema era sorto quando l’allenatore della sua squadra aveva deciso di voler provare a tutti i costi una nuova tattica, costringendolo a mandare un gufo a Draco per avvisarlo del suo ritardo e dirgli di precederlo al locale.  
Era questo il motivo per cui Draco Malfoy si ritrovò a varcare la soglia de La Piuma D’Oro da solo. Per sua fortuna non c’erano clienti in attesa e l’attenzione del maitre si concentrò su di lui. Per sua sfortuna il maitre non sembrava gradire la sua presenza.  
“Buonasera” salutò Draco, deciso a sfoggiare le sue buone maniere. “Avrei…”  
“Le devo chiedere di uscire da questo ristorante, _signore_ ” lo interruppe l’uomo, pronunciando la parola signore come se fosse stato il peggiore degli insulti.  
Draco strinse i pugni.  
“Veramente, è stato prenotato un tavolo per…”  
“Escludo categoricamente la possibilità che _lei_ abbia potuto prenotare un tavolo a La Piuma D’Oro” venne interrotto di nuovo.  
“Un tavolo per due, alle sette e mezzo” provò a insistere, conscio che stavano iniziando ad attirare l’attenzione di molti clienti e niente affatto felice della cosa.  
“La prego di non continuare a farmi perdere tempo. A La Piuma D’Oro non serviamo i Mangiamorte.”  
Draco sentì il sangue rimbombargli nelle orecchie e pensò che fosse un bene, almeno avrebbe coperto il brusio che si era sollevato in sala. Sapeva che andare lì sarebbe stata una pessima idea. Magari Potter lo aveva fatto apposta e in quel momento stava ridendo della sua umiliazione.  
“Cosa sta succedendo qui?”  
La voce improvvisa alle sue spalle lo fece sobbalzare e lo spinse a girarsi. Potter era dietro di lui e sembrava furioso. Draco deglutì senza dire una parola.  
“Tutto bene? È successo qualcosa?” gli chiese Harry, mettendogli un braccio intorno alla vita. Draco si limitò a scuotere la testa e sfuggire il suo sguardo, sicuro che la sua voce sarebbe risuonata troppo incerta se l’avesse usata.  
Harry lo strinse di più nel suo abbraccio e fissò il maitre con sguardo duro.  
“Si può sapere perché non avete ancora fatto accomodare Draco al tavolo che abbiamo prenotato?”  
“Signor Potter… io… pensavo…” balbettò l’uomo.  
“Sì, mi è chiaro cosa pensa. Credo che ormai lo sappiano perfino a Hogsmeade cosa pensa” sbuffò sarcastico.  
Il brusio nella sala crebbe di nuovo, mentre il maitre diventava pallido come un morto. Far arrabbiare Harry Potter non era mai una grande idea. Tutti sapevano che l’ultimo che ci aveva provato era morto, ucciso dalla sua stessa maledizione.  
“Mi… mi dispiace, io…”  
Harry gli riservò un’altra occhiata di fuoco, prima di ignorarlo platealmente e rivolgere tutta la sua attenzione a Draco.  
“Ehi, tutto bene?” gli chiese con voce dolce.  
Draco annuì, sfuggendo ancora una volta il suo sguardo. Non gli piaceva quella situazione. Non voleva la pietà di Potter.  
“Draco” lo richiamò lui, prendendogli il mento tra le dita e obbligandolo a guardarlo. “Vuoi andare a casa?” domandò comprensivo.  
Draco scosse la testa. No, dannazione! Non voleva correre a nascondersi a casa, voleva mangiare in un accidenti di ristorante a testa alta, senza sentirsi costantemente insultato e umiliato da persone che non avrebbero nemmeno dovuto essere degne di leccargli le scarpe.  
“Ti avevo promesso una seratina romantica, vero?” sussurrò Potter.  
E ora perché sembrava dispiaciuto? Non era mica colpa sua se quell’uomo e praticamente tutta la comunità magica aveva deciso che era buono, giusto e divertente trattarlo alla stregua di un molliccio.  
“Ma non siamo costretti a restare in questo posto” continuò a dire Harry, indurendo leggermente la voce nel pronunciare le ultime parole. “Se vuoi, possiamo cercare un altro ristorante con un servizio migliore di questo.”  
Draco scosse di nuovo la testa. Era sempre stato orgoglioso, perfino troppo, non poteva farci niente, e andare via da lì sarebbe stato come scappare e darla vinta a quel tipo e a tutti quelli come lui. Come ammettere che aveva davvero qualcosa di cui vergognarsi solo perché si chiamava Draco Malfoy.  
“Sicuro?” chiese conferma Harry.  
“Hai detto che fanno le migliori patate al forno di tutta l’Inghilterra” e pazienza se la sua voce era venuta fuori fin troppo infantile.  
Harry scoppiò a ridere e lo abbracciò ancora più stretto, prima di girarsi di nuovo verso il maitre che stava ancora sulle spine.  
“Avevo prenotato un tavolo appartato, spero che sia pronto” gli chiese secco.  
“Certo signor Potter. Naturalmente” si affrettò a dire lui. “Se volete seguirmi, vi faccio strada. Manderò subito un cameriere a prendere le vostre ordinazioni.”  
“Sei proprio sicuro che non vuoi andare da un’altra parte?” chiese Harry, ancora dubbioso, con una smorfia all’indirizzo del maitre che li guidava attraverso la sala.  
“Patate al forno” si limitò a rispondere Draco, con un broncio che Harry catalogò come decisamente troppo adorabile.  
“Goloso” lo prese in giro dopo qualche secondo di contemplazione. “Approfittane e prendine una doppia porzione, perché non credo che metterò di nuovo piede in questo posto.”  
Mentre arrivavano al loro tavolo, con Harry che lo teneva sempre stretto, Draco sentì il fruscio delle piume sulle pergamene.

Quella mattina stavano facendo colazione insieme, dopo che Harry aveva svegliato Draco a un’ora impossibile e gli aveva praticamente intimato di raggiungerlo.  
Dopo la serata precedente al ristorante, con tanto di fotografi appostati all’uscita del locale pronti a immortalarli, con Harry che aveva la mano posata sulla schiena di Draco e gli sorrideva mentre lui gli diceva qualcosa, la Gazzetta del Profeta era uscita con un titolone sulla loro grande, inaspettata e osteggiata storia d’amore.  
Appena lo aveva visto, Harry aveva deciso che sarebbe stato divertente commentare l’articolo con Draco. Draco non era esattamente d’accordo, ma si era dovuto arrendere quando Harry aveva minacciato di andare a prenderlo di persona, senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di togliersi il pigiama e rendersi presentabile.  
La loro colazione fu però interrotta dall’arrivo di Ron e Hermione, che si materializzarono come due furie nella sua cucina, con ancora il giornale in mano. Alla vista di Draco, Ron spalancò la bocca e assunse un colorito talmente rosso che si sarebbe potuto temere per la sua salute.  
“Harry?” gridò oltraggiato, puntando un dito contro l’ex Serpeverde.  
“Immagino che abbiate letto la Gazzetta” constatò Harry, rivolgendosi a Hermione, che si limitò a fare un cenno con la testa per confermare i suoi sospetti.  
“È tutto vero?” chiese ancora Ron, la voce che saliva di qualche ottava.  
Harry annuì una sola volta, allungando una mano sul tavolo per stringere quella che Draco aveva poggiato vicino al suo piatto, e si preparò allo scoppio d’ira che sarebbe sicuramente arrivato.  
“Ma sei pazzo? Stai con Malfoy? È un maledetto furetto, Harry. È un Mangiamorte! Come fai a fidarti di quel bastardo?”  
“Ron!” lo interruppe Harry, deciso. Aveva visto Draco irrigidirsi a quelle accuse e la cosa non gli era piaciuta per niente. “Io e Draco stiamo insieme, fattene una ragione” e accentuò la stretta sulla mano del suo fidanzato.  
Draco, dal canto suo, non aveva apprezzato lo spettacolino messo su da Wesley ma, se doveva essere sincero, quel pel di carota era uno dei pochi che potesse permettersi di chiamarlo a quel modo con cognizione di causa. Lui, almeno, sapeva di cosa stava parlando.  
“Ma a te sono sempre piaciute di più le donne” provò a insistere Ron.  
“E le mie storie con loro, poche vorrei farti notare, sono sempre finite male. A questo punto mi pare chiaro il perché.”  
“Non puoi davvero amare quello sporco Mangiamorte” riprese a urlare il rosso, deciso a non demordere.  
“Fammi il favore di piantarla di insultare il mio fidanzato, Ron” sbottò Harry, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.  
Ron boccheggiò, lo guardò scioccato, poi guardò Hermione implorante, blaterò qualcosa di incomprensibile, che a Harry sembrò una previsione di terribile sventura, e si smaterializzò. A quel punto Harry concentrò la sua attenzione su Hermione, che non aveva ancora aperto bocca.  
“State insieme?” si decise a chiedere lei, dopo averli osservati ancora per qualche istante con gli occhi socchiusi.  
Harry intrecciò le sue dita a quelle di Draco e annuì. Draco osservò solo per un istante le loro mani unite, prima di fissare Hermione, rifiutandosi di distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi occhi. Harry si sentì incredibilmente fiero di lui.  
“Spero che sappiate cosa state facendo” si arrese Hermione, guardandoli con espressione severa, e si smaterializzò anche lei.  
Harry fissò il punto dal quale era scomparsa pensieroso, con la netta sensazione che lei sospettasse qualcosa. Draco guardò ancora una volta le loro mani intrecciate, consapevole che se voleva continuare a mangiare avrebbe dovuto allontanare la sua da quella di Harry. Ci pensò per qualche secondo, poi decise che potevano anche restare così. In fondo, non è che avesse proprio fame e, in ogni caso, non davano fastidio a nessuno.

Harry e Draco stavano insieme da un mese, ormai, e avevano deciso che era ora di iniziare le presentazioni in famiglia.  
La loro prima tappa fu la casa di Andromeda Tonks. Fin dalla fine della guerra Harry aveva preso molto sul serio il suo ruolo di padrino e aveva diviso con Andromeda la responsabilità di crescere Teddy. Harry passava quasi tutti i giorni a trovarli ed era capitato più di una volta che si fermasse a dormire da loro. Teddy, poi, aveva la sua cameretta a Grimmauld Place e ci aveva passato molti fine settimana.  
Era arrivato il momento di presentare loro Draco.  
Quando erano arrivati a casa sua, Andromeda li aveva accolti con freddezza. Considerando la sua storia familiare, né Harry né Draco potevano fargliene una colpa. Teddy se ne rimase tranquillo tra le braccia del suo padrino, intimorito dallo sconosciuto, ma accolse con entusiasmo la proposta di passare la giornata con loro. Ad Andromeda non rimase altro da fare che raccomandare a tutti e tre di fare attenzione e lanciare uno sguardo di ammonimento a Harry, quando fu certa che avrebbe potuto vederla solo lui.  
Arrivati alla sera, Harry non era mai stato così felice di aver sbagliato pronostico. Non era sicuro che Draco e Teddy potessero andare d’accordo. In realtà, era certo che Draco riuscisse ad andare d’accordo con poche persone e tra quelle, di sicuro, non avrebbe incluso un bambino di nemmeno cinque anni. Invece quei due si stavano divertendo un mondo insieme.  
Avevano passato quasi due ore al Serraglio Stregato, a guardare a bocca aperta gli animali magici. Harry aveva faticato a convincerli che no, non sarebbe stata una buona idea presentarsi a casa di Andromeda con un micetto nero. Anche se Draco gli aveva comunicato che avevano trovato il regalo perfetto per il prossimo compleanno del bambino.  
Finito con gli animali, lo avevano costretto a rimanere al Ghirigoro per un’altra ora, mentre Draco e Teddy sceglievano il libro che il suo fidanzato aveva deciso dovesse regalare al figlioccio. Alla fine, non riuscendo a decidere, lo avevano convinto a comprarne tre, incastrandolo con i loro sguardi colmi di aspettativa e speranza.  
A pranzo, al Paiolo Magico, avevano mangiato gli stessi piatti, con Draco che aveva tagliato personalmente il cibo di Teddy perché non gli era piaciuto come lo stava facendo Harry. Non era servito a nulla fargli presente che aveva quasi cinque anni di esperienza alle spalle, Draco si era limitato a dire che era un miracolo se il piccolo non si era mai strozzato per colpa sua.  
In quel momento stavano bloccando la fila nella gelateria di Fortebraccio, tutti presi dalla loro discussione su che gusti scegliere per le loro coppe giganti. Harry sapeva che stava sorridendo come uno stupido, ma quello spettacolo era troppo bello perché potesse smettere e darsi un contegno.  
Quando tornarono a casa Tonks Draco teneva in braccio, Teddy serenamente addormentato. I capelli del bambino avevano assunto la stessa sfumatura bionda di quelli di Draco più o meno a metà della loro visita al Ghirigoro e non l’avevano persa nemmeno nel sonno.  
Andromeda li guardò sorpresa per alcuni istanti, quando aprì loro la porta. Osservò Draco, che sfuggiva il suo sguardo, oltremodo imbarazzato, e poi Teddy, con quei capelli biondi così inusuali per lui e la manina che stringeva la camicia del cugino, come se non volesse lasciarlo andar via.  
Andromeda sorrise a tutti loro con dolcezza e costrinse Harry e Draco a fermarsi a cena, affermando che era ora che conoscesse meglio il suo caro nipote.

Il passo successivo fu presentare Harry alla famiglia di Draco. O perlomeno, considerando che in effetti si conoscevano già, presentarlo in qualità di fidanzato. Fu una cosa piuttosto imbarazzante.  
Il pranzo venne consumato in quasi totale silenzio. Lucius non faceva che fissarlo, niente affatto amichevole, e Narcissa continuava a spostare lo sguardo da lui a Draco, come se non riuscisse a credere a quello che vedeva. Certo, Draco li aveva informati da tempo della sua relazione con Harry Potter, ma vederseli davanti era tutta un’altra cosa. Vedere Harry Potter che mangiava tranquillo a Palazzo Malfoy era un’altra cosa!  
All’arrivo del dolce Harry decise di chiamare a raccolta tutto il suo coraggio Grifondoro per fare ciò che andava fatto. O, nello specifico, dire ciò che andava detto.  
“Signor Malfoy, signora Malfoy, so che la situazione vi sembra strana, anche se immagino che Draco ve ne avesse già parlato. Vi ringrazio per l’ospitalità, e per aver messo una pietra sopra al nostro passato. Per me significa molto. Spero che d’ora in avanti potremo andare d’accordo, come una famiglia, soprattutto per amore di Draco.”  
Harry ignorò le occhiate stranite che gli rivolsero i coniugi Malfoy, e l’alzata d’occhi al cielo di Draco, e proseguì col suo discorso.  
“È per questo che oggi sono qui a chiedervi il permesso di sposare Draco.”  
“Sposare?” esalò Lucius. Narcissa si limitò a spalancare gli occhi, troppo stupita per parlare.  
“Esatto. Io amo Draco e lui ama me” e strinse teneramente la mano del suo fidanzato. “Il nostro sogno è creare una famiglia, insieme, e desideriamo avere la vostra benedizione.”  
Probabilmente, quello che convinse i Malfoy fu il velo di rossore che ricoprì le guance di Draco, dopo il suo discorso, e il lieve sorriso imbarazzato che rivolse a sua madre. A Harry non importava molto, a dire la verità. L’unica cosa che contava era che lui e Draco si sarebbero potuti sposare di lì a qualche mese.  
Narcissa Malfoy si alzò da tavola per abbracciare suo figlio, probabilmente mandando al diavolo molti degli insegnamenti ricevuti dalla sua famiglia, e per augurargli tutta la felicità che si meritava. Draco sentì gli occhi inumidirsi e nascose il viso nella sua spalla, per avere il tempo di recuperare la sua compostezza. Quando suo figlio sciolse l’abbraccio Narcissa parve esitare un attimo, poi si avvicinò a Harry, che guardava Draco con un sorriso dolce, e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte. Draco sogghignò alla vista del rossore che invadeva le guance di Harry e lui gli scoccò un’occhiataccia seccata, prima di sorridere imbarazzato.  
Lucius Malfoy si limitò a osservare le mosse di sua moglie, senza dire nemmeno una parola. Solo quando lei tornò a sedersi al suo fianco si riscosse e si riempì il bicchiere. Due volte. C’erano momenti in cui un uomo aveva bisogno di una sostanziosa dose di alcool. Quando si versò il vino per la terza volta si assicurò che anche i bicchieri degli altri fossero pieni.  
“Al vostro matrimonio” brindò, ricevendo in cambio uno sguardo grato da parte di suo figlio.  
“Signora Malfoy” disse Harry, quando ormai si erano spostati in salotto.  
“Chiamami Narcissa, Harry. Non sono necessarie tante formalità in famiglia.”  
“Narcissa” si arrese Harry, leggermente in imbarazzo. “C’è una cosa che vorrei chiederti.”  
Lei gli sorrise disponibile e lui rivolse un veloce sguardo a Draco, che lo guardava curioso. Quella doveva essere una sorpresa, sapeva quanto Draco stava sacrificando per lui e voleva fare qualcosa per renderlo felice.  
“Sarebbe un problema per voi se celebrassimo il matrimonio a palazzo Malfoy?”  
“Qui?!” chiese Narcissa, stupita per la sua richiesta.  
“So che tutti i Malfoy si sono sposati qui e che a Draco farebbe piacere portare avanti la tradizione. Quindi, mi chiedevo se fosse possibile o se per voi ci fosse qualche problema.”  
“Harry” iniziò Narcissa in imbarazzo “certo che potete sposarvi qui, se volete, ma…”  
Harry aspettò che continuasse, ma lei girò lo sguardo addolorato verso il marito.  
“Il Palazzo non è nelle sue condizioni migliori, al momento. Considerando l’importanza degli invitati che presenzieranno senza dubbio al tuo matrimonio, forse questa non è la scelta migliore” gli fece notare Lucius, con una notevole dose di freddezza.  
Harry si morse il labbro inferiore, consapevole che stava rischiando di offendere Draco e la sua famiglia, ma voleva che quella cerimonia potesse essere un bel ricordo per Draco e non aveva nessuna intenzione di arrendersi.  
“Non ci sposeremo domani, avremmo tutto il tempo per ritinteggiare e dare aria alle stanze per gli ospiti. È una cosa che va comunque fatta, un palazzo come questo ha senza dubbio bisogno di una manutenzione periodica, e farlo qualche mese prima non cambierà nulla.”  
“Harry noi… noi non…” si intromise Draco. Perché quell’idiota non voleva capire? Se avessero avuto i mezzi per farlo non avrebbero certo permesso che il Palazzo si riducesse in quello stato. Si divertiva così tanto a ricordargli quanto era caduta in basso la sua famiglia?  
Harry allungò una mano per prendere quella di Draco e stringerla forte. Si era riscoperto a non sopportare quell’espressione tormentata sul suo viso, aveva la sensazione che avrebbe potuto fare qualunque cosa Draco gli avesse chiesto, pur di non vederla più.  
“Vorrei poter fare almeno una cosa per te, visto che tu ne fai così tante per me. Me lo permetterai, Draco?” gli chiese speranzoso, una luce implorante negli occhi.  
Draco trattenne il fiato, con la sensazione che il sangue avesse preso a scorrergli più veloce nelle vene. Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quello di Harry e non capiva cosa gli stesse succedendo. Come era possibile che riuscisse a fargli quell’effetto? Proprio Potter? Evidentemente lo era, a giudicare dal numero di farfalle che avevano iniziato a svolazzargli nello stomaco, quando Harry si era avvicinato ancora di più a lui, in attesa della sua risposta.  
“Va bene” gli concesse e il sorriso che ricevette in cambio lo lasciò senza fiato.

Se il pranzo con i Malfoy era stato imbarazzante, la cena con i Wesley fu un’impresa epica.  
Quella sera, alla Tana, si era riunita l’intera famiglia, compreso Charlie che era tornato dalla Romania espressamente per l’occasione. C’era persino Victoire, anche se stava già dormendo in una delle stanze ai piani superiori.  
Erano tutti tesi. Tutti tranne Bill, che aveva incontrato Harry e Draco qualche giorno prima, mentre prendevano un gelato da Fortebraccio con Teddy. Harry era sicuro che i capelli biondissimi sfoggiati dal suo figlioccio quel giorno avessero fatto un’ottima impressione sul maggiore dei fratelli Wesley, che aveva accolto entrambi con un gran sorriso e una pacca sulla spalla.  
Il problema era Ron, che continuava a guardarli storto senza dire una parola. E Ginny.  
Harry non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da Ginny. Tecnicamente era stata lei a lasciarlo ma, allo stesso tempo, la piccola di casa Wesley non aveva mai fatto mistero della sua convinzione che la responsabilità della loro rottura fosse imputabile interamente a lui. Harry era convinto che la colpa fosse di entrambi. O, molto più semplicemente, che non fossero fatti l’uno per l’altra, come aveva saggiamente fatto notare Molly, poco dopo la loro separazione. Harry non sapeva cosa passasse per la testa di Ginny quella sera, ma il suo sguardo non lo tranquillizzava per niente.  
La cena passò senza troppi intoppi. Molly li rimpinzava di cibo, Bill e i gemelli si divertivano a mettere in imbarazzo Harry e Draco, Ron continuava a non aprire bocca e Ginny non staccava gli occhi da Draco. I problemi iniziarono solo quando arrivò il momento del dolce.  
Hermione si offrì volontaria per servire la torta e praticamente costrinse Harry a seguirla in cucina. Quando sigillò la porta con un incantesimo Harry iniziò a sudare freddo.  
“Harry, io spero davvero che tu sappia quello che stai facendo” iniziò con voce polemica, mentre prendeva i piatti per il dolce e faceva cenno a Harry di iniziare a tagliare la torta.  
“Hermione, mi dispiace che tu e Ron non approviate, ma Draco è il mio fidanzato e…”  
“Oh per favore, finiscila” lo interruppe lei. “Puoi fregare gli altri ma non me. Non capisco cosa speriate di ottenere, ma mi è stato chiaro fin da subito che è tutta una messinscena.”  
“Hermione…” provò a dire Harry, ma lei lo interruppe di nuovo.  
“E la cosa più grave è che non capisci che Malfoy ti ha incastrato” disse scuotendo la testa.  
“Draco non mi ha incastrato! È cambiato rispetto al passato e, se proprio vuoi saperlo, l’idea è stata mia” si infervorò Harry, seccato che Hermione attaccasse a quel modo Draco, senza rendersi conto che in quel modo stava confermando i suoi sospetti.  
“Dimmi solo una cosa. Quanto tempo avete passato a studiare il comportamento da tenere questa sera?”  
“Non abbiamo studiato proprio nulla” ora Harry era indignato e ne fece le spese la fetta di torta che aveva appena tagliato e che atterrò malamente nel piatto.  
“Appunto! Per tutta la sera ti sei comportato con lui come se fosse davvero la persona che ami. Hai anche messo da parte la fetta di torta più grande per lui, non pensare che non me ne sia accorta” disse indicando il piatto incriminato. “Malfoy ti ha davvero incastrato e la cosa peggiore è che tu nemmeno te ne rendi conto” scosse la testa e sospirò. “Portiamo questa torta a tavola” concluse abbattuta.  
Nel momento in cui Harry e Hermione si chiusero la porta della cucina alle spalle, Ginny si rivolse a Draco.  
“Mi chiedo cosa speri esattamente di ottenere, Malfoy.”  
“Prego?” chiese lui, confuso.  
“Certo, la vicinanza di Harry farà di sicuro comodo a un Mangiamorte caduto in disgrazia come te, ma pensi davvero che questa storia durerà?”  
Draco impallidì al sentire quelle parole, ma Ginny ignorò sia la sua reazione che quella dei suoi familiari, che protestarono per la sua maleducazione.  
“Conosciamo tutti Harry, sappiamo che cosa ci trova in te. Gli hai di sicuro fatto pena ed è partito al salvataggio, come suo solito. Che cosa gli hai raccontato che lo ha portato a credere di essere innamorato di te, Malfoy?”  
“Non gli ho raccontato nulla” sussurrò lui, un nodo che gli stringeva la gola e gli bloccava il respiro. Sapeva che la piccola di casa Wesley aveva ragione, che quando Harry avesse trovato una persona da amare davvero lo avrebbe salutato con una cospicua liquidazione, probabilmente dimenticandosi persino di lui. Lo sapeva e gli andava più che bene, davvero. Allora perché sentiva quel dolore sordo al petto alla sola idea che le cose fossero esattamente come le aveva descritte Ginny? Perché si sentiva soffocare se solo pensava all’eventualità che Harry provasse pena per lui e che fosse andato da lui solo per quel motivo? O che potesse stancarsi presto di lui?  
“Allora? L’hai impietosito facendogli vedere quanto tu e la tua famiglia siate caduti in miseria? In effetti Harry è sempre stato sensibile a certi argomenti.”  
“Ora basta!” sbottò Bill, fulminando la sorella con lo sguardo.  
“Dove hai lasciato la tua buona educazione, signorina?” la riprese Molly, che alternava occhiate arrabbiate verso la figlia ad altre preoccupate all’indirizzo di Draco.  
“Dico solo quello che pensiamo tutti. Nessuno di noi vuole vedere Harry vicino a questo Man…” il resto della sua frase fu solo intuibile dai movimenti delle sue labbra, visto che la sua voce era svanita all’improvviso.  
Bill, che si era alzato di scatto e stava aprendo la bocca per urlare contro la sorella, si sedette di nuovo sulla sua sedia, guardando Ron con un sorriso soddisfatto. Molly non sembrava dello stesso avviso e stava per sgridare il figlio per aver usato la magia, a tavola, contro la sorella, ma la mano di Arthur sul suo braccio la trattenne. Sia il marito che i figli non sembravano molto dispiaciuti per il gesto di Ron, a giudicare da come stavano guardando Ginny.  
Quando Harry tornò in sala da pranzo, facendo levitare davanti a sé la metà dei piatti di torta, lo spettacolo che si ritrovò davanti non gli piacque per niente. Ginny sembrava furiosa con Ron, gli altri Wesley sembravano furiosi con lei, Fleur dava dei colpetti rassicuranti sul braccio del marito e Draco era pallido come un fantasma.  
“Cos’è successo?” chiese serio.  
Bill fece per rispondergli ma Draco lo precedette.  
“Nulla” disse.  
“Non saresti in questo stato se non fosse successo qualcosa” provò a insistere Harry.  
“Davvero, non è successo nulla.”  
“Ginny ha insultato Malfoy” si intromise Ron, ricevendo un’occhiataccia sia dal suo migliore amico che dal suo ex peggior nemico. “Domani, con calma, proverò a spiegarle che la teoria del _non sono fatti l’uno per l’altra_ della mamma è corretta visto che, a differenza di Malfoy, a lei manca qualcosa che per te è indispensabile in un compagno.”  
“Un serpentello in mezzo alle gambe?” intervenne Fred, scatenando l’ilarità del padre e dei fratelli e i rimbrotti della madre.  
“No” rispose Ron con un ghigno saputo “un minimo di buon senso.”  
Harry rispose al ghigno di Ron, poi poggiò davanti a Draco un piatto con una fetta esageratamente grande di torta di mele. Draco lo guardò scioccato e lui gli regalò un sorriso che gli andava da un orecchio all’altro.  
“La miglior torta di mele del mondo”confessò allegro. Poi, senza pensarci, prese la forchetta e ne tagliò un boccone, avvicinandolo alla bocca di Draco perché lo assaggiasse. Draco divenne tutto rosso e lo guardò male, borbottando che sapeva anche mangiare da solo e ricevendo in cambio le battutine dei fratelli Wesley e un sorriso caloroso da parte di Molly. Hermione lo guardò assottigliando lo sguardo, come se le sfuggisse qualcosa.  
Quando tutti smisero di parlare, troppo concentrati sul loro dolce, Harry posò la sua forchetta nel piatto, prese la mano di Draco nella sua e si alzò in piedi, schiarendosi la voce. Lo guardarono tutti perplessi. Tranne Draco, che cercava di sfuggire gli sguardi dei presenti concentrandosi sul calore che sentiva sulle guance e sulla preoccupazione per la sua nuova tendenza a prendere coloriti inopportuni che facevano somigliare il suo viso candido alla divisa dei cannoni di Chudley.  
“Ecco” iniziò Harry con un sorriso orgoglioso “volevo annunciarvi che io e Draco abbiamo deciso di sposarci a metà giugno.”  
Le esclamazioni di sorpresa ebbero l’unico effetto di farlo sorridere ancora di più.  
“A Palazzo Malfoy” aggiunse dopo qualche istante, come se fosse un particolare di poco conto.  
Ron quasi si strozzò con la sua torta di mele, a quella notizia. Harry non gli prestò particolare attenzione, troppo preso ad ammirare il leggero sorriso sulle labbra di Draco

Era un’altra serata organizzata da un qualche burocrate del Ministero per festeggiare non sapeva bene quale importante accordo internazionale. Harry, in qualità di Salvatore del Mondo Magico, era stato costretto a partecipare, come sempre. Ovviamente Draco lo aveva accompagnato e Harry non poté che congratularsi con se stesso, per l’ennesima volta, per la brillante idea che aveva avuto, ormai molti mesi prima. Mancavano tre settimane a quello che i giornalisti avevano ribattezzato come Il Matrimonio Del Secolo e, a parte mettere un freno all’esuberanza di Narcissa e Molly in fatto di addobbi e cibo, la sua vita non era mai stata così serena.  
Harry approfittò del fatto che Draco fosse andato un attimo in bagno per ripensare a quello che Hermione gli aveva detto durante la prima cena a casa Wesley. Fino a quel momento aveva fatto in modo di non soffermarsi sull’argomento nemmeno di sfuggita, ma la strana sensazione che provava in quel momento, lontano da Draco, lo aveva spinto a prendere in considerazione l’assurda ipotesi che la sua migliore amica potesse in qualche modo avere ragione.  
Passarono parecchi minuti senza che Draco si rifacesse vivo e Harry decise di andare a cercarlo. Non c’entrava nulla il fatto che gli mancasse il suono della sua voce, era solo che il loro accordo prevedeva che passassero quelle serate insieme. Quando però si rese conto che non era in bagno Harry iniziò a preoccuparsi. Tornò di corsa nella sala della festa e allertò Hermione e Ron perché lo aiutassero a scoprire dov’era finito. Lui e Ron non ottennero molto, per la verità, ma a Hermione bastarono dieci minuti di indagini per capire dove avrebbero potuto trovarlo.  
Percorrendo il corridoio che lo avrebbe portato all’ufficio nel quale sembrava che Draco si fosse appartato, in compagnia, Harry si sentiva un macigno al posto dello stomaco. Sapeva che aveva detto a Draco che avrebbero potuto avere altre storie, ma in quel momento la sola idea di quello che il suo fidanzato stava probabilmente facendo in quella stanza gli faceva quasi venir voglia di piangere.  
Senza ascoltare i consigli di Hermione, spalancò la porta di fronte alla quale si era fermato. Quello che vide in quella stanza gli fece montare dentro una furia cieca.  
“Ops, siamo stati interrotti tesoro” ghignò il tizio che stava mezzo sdraiato su Draco, tirandosi su. L’altro, quello che gli teneva ferme le braccia sopra la testa, si allontanò solo quando Harry gli puntò la bacchetta contro.  
“Harry, io…”  
La voce di Draco era implorante, il suo sguardo era disperato. E spaventato. In quel momento Harry avrebbe potuto fare una strage.  
“Vieni qui. Ora!” gli intimò.  
Draco si alzò dalla scrivania sulla quale era steso e fece pochi passi incerti verso di lui, provando ad allacciarsi senza successo i pantaloni con le mani che gli tremavano incontrollabilmente. Non tentò nemmeno di chiudersi la camicia, aperta sul petto pallido suo quale spiccavano degli inconfondibili segni rossi.  
Harry abbassò la bacchetta e lo raggiunse, prendendolo tra le braccia un attimo prima che le gambe gli cedessero.  
“Harry, cosa succede?” lo raggiunse la voce di Kingsley, che doveva essere stato chiamato da Hermione, spaventata per la reazione che aveva avuto.  
“Questi due tizi hanno tentato di violentare Draco. O li arresti o li faccio a pezzi” ringhiò.  
Kingsley spalancò gli occhi scioccato e si affrettò a legare i due individui, senza dire una parola. Ron entrò nella stanza con la bacchetta sguainata e lanciò un incantesimo verso un angolo vuoto, smascherando un giornalista, con tanto di macchina fotografica in mano, che doveva evidentemente prendere ripetizioni di Disillusione. Harry strinse di più le braccia intorno a Draco e, senza aggiungere altro, si smaterializzò, lasciando che fossero i suoi amici a occuparsi della faccenda.  
“Kreacher” chiamò appena arrivato a casa.  
L’elfo fece appena in tempo a comparire nella camera da letto in cui aveva portato Draco, e a spalancare gli occhioni alla vista delle condizioni del biondo, che Harry gli ordinò di preparare un bagno caldo e un tè bollente per quando avessero finito.  
“Kreacher deve aggiungere anche una goccia di Pozione Calmante per aiutare padron Draco a dormire meglio?” chiese sollecito l’elfo.  
“Sì, forse è meglio” acconsentì Harry, con voce ancora dura, osservando critico il tremito che continuava a scuotere le mani di Draco.  
“Non volevo…” sussurrò Draco appena l’elfo lasciò la stanza.  
“Sì” si limitò a dire Harry, che gli stava già togliendo la camicia e lo stava spingendo verso il bagno.  
“Davvero, non volevo” esclamò di nuovo, e questa volta sembrò sull’orlo delle lacrime.  
“Sì” ripeté Harry, perso nel ricordo di quello che aveva visto nell’ufficio e impegnato a tenere a freno la sua furia.  
“Devi credermi!” implorò Draco, quando ormai erano arrivati alla grande vasca, nel bagno personale di Harry. “Non volevo! Non avrei mai… Lo so che avevi detto che potevamo, senza farci scoprire, ma io non volevo… Non volevo nessuno” confessò disperato.  
“Lo so” provò a tranquillizzarlo Harry, mentre finiva di spogliarlo e lo faceva entrare nella vasca piena di acqua fumante e schiuma profumata.  
“Mi dispiace… mi dispiace…” continuò a ripetere Draco, accoccolato su se stesso e tutto tremante, nonostante la temperatura dell’acqua, senza riuscire a guardarlo in faccia. Harry lo avrebbe di sicuro odiato, dopo quello che era successo, e non avrebbe più voluto avere nulla a che fare con lui. Cosa avrebbe fatto se lo avesse lasciato?  
“Lo so” sospirò Harry, ancora una volta. Non ce la faceva a vederlo così.  
Deciso a fare qualcosa, si tolse in fretta i vestiti ed entrò nella vasca, alle spalle di Draco, sistemandoselo in mezzo alle gambe e stringendolo tra le braccia. Avrebbe pensato in seguito alle implicazioni di un simile comportamento, in quel momento voleva solo che Draco stesse meglio.  
“Lo so, tranquillo” gli sussurrò all’orecchio, prendendo ad accarezzargli le braccia con gesti lenti e rassicuranti, per alcuni minuti. “Te la senti di raccontarmi cosa è successo?” gli chiese quando lo sentì rilassarsi un po’ e smettere di tremare, facendolo girare tra le sue braccia fino a poterlo guardare negli occhi.  
Draco distolse lo sguardo, fissandolo sulla schiuma colorata, e deglutì di nuovo teso.  
“Quando sono uscito dal bagno e sono andato a lavarmi le mani, loro erano lì” raccontò a voce a malapena udibile. “Hanno fatto delle battute, hanno detto che un Mangiamorte non avrebbe dovuto permettersi di frequentare maghi per bene e che quelli come me servivano solo a una cosa. Io…” si interruppe per ricacciare indietro le lacrime e Harry lo strinse più forte a sé, regalandogli una carezza sullo zigomo. “Io non so cosa abbiano fatto, ma tutto d’un colpo non sono più riuscito a muovermi e loro mi hanno trascinato in quella stanza.”  
Draco si agitò a disagio, al ricordo di quello che era successo lì, e Harry riprese ad accarezzarlo, lasciando scorrere la mano dalla sua guancia fino al collo.  
“Sono stato uno stupido” riprese Draco, accusando se stesso. “Non hanno nemmeno avuto bisogno di disarmarmi, non ho nemmeno pensato a impugnare la bacchetta. Non ho nemmeno visto quando mi hanno lanciato contro l’incantesimo! Sono stato cosi stupido e incauto… e dopo, in quella stanza… non sono neppure riuscito a urlare, non sono riuscito a fare nulla, mentre loro…” si interruppe con un singhiozzo e chiuse gli occhi, per non vedere il biasimo in quelli del suo fidanzato, per poi riaprirli di scatto quando sentì le labbra di Harry poggiarsi leggere sulle sue.  
“È stata colpa mia, mi dispiace” si scusò Harry, quando si decise a interrompere il bacio. “Avrei dovuto proteggerti e non l’ho fatto, ma ti assicuro che non succederà più, Draco. Non permetterò a nessuno di farti ancora del male” lo strinse a sé, come se volesse essere certo che non gli sarebbe sfuggito dalle braccia. “Non è stata colpa tua. Non so se te ne sei accorto, ma c’era un’altra persona nella stanza, un giornalista. È probabile che sia stato lui a immobilizzarti, tu non potevi difenderti. La colpa è mia che non mi sono preoccupato abbastanza della tua sicurezza.”  
Draco abbassò lo sguardo, chiedendosi se avrebbe potuto far passare il rossore sulle sue guance per una conseguenza del vapore. Perché Harry doveva comportarsi così e dire certe cose? In questo modo lui avrebbe solo finito per desiderare qualcosa che sapeva di non poter avere.  
“Non è colpa tua, non dovresti aver bisogno di difendermi. È colpa mia! E ora sarà meglio che torni a casa” disse risoluto, alzandosi in piedi e uscendo dalla vasca.  
Harry lo seguì subito e lo avvolse in un morbido telo di spugna, abbracciandolo da dietro.  
“Questa notte dormi qui. Non ti lascio andare da nessuna parte” e a nulla valsero le proteste di Draco. Dieci minuti dopo avevano indossato i pigiami che Kreacher aveva preparato per loro, avevano bevuto il tè ancora caldo e si erano stesi sotto le coperte.  
“È tutto a posto ora. Riposa” sussurrò Harry all’orecchio di Draco, dopo averlo preso ancora una volta tra le braccia ed esserselo tirato contro.  
Hermione aveva ragione, si era fatto incastrare alla grande. Quello che non sapeva era che Draco, steso praticamente sopra di lui e perso nel suo calore, stava pensando più o meno la stessa cosa.

Le ultime tre settimane erano state folli.  
Narcissa e Molly non avevano lasciato loro nemmeno un minuto libero durante il giorno, nella foga di organizzare il matrimonio perfetto. Senza contare che avevano anche dovuto perdere tempo per il processo dei tre che avevano aggredito Draco. Ron e Hermione avevano scoperto che era tutta una cosa organizzata, per mettere su un falso scoop che avrebbe screditato Draco. I suoi amici si erano offerti di occuparsi della cosa, per fare in modo che Draco dovesse aver a che fare con loro il meno possibile, ma la sua testimonianza era stata comunque necessaria, durante il processo davanti al Wizengamot. Per fortuna la sua presenza al fianco di Draco e la testimonianza del Ministro in persona avevano portato a una condanna esemplare in pochissimo tempo, permettendo loro di lasciarsi alle spalle quell’orribile esperienza.  
L’unica cosa positiva, in quei giorni, era stata l’abitudine che aveva preso Draco di dormire a casa sua, sempre nel suo letto. Peccato che la sera fossero talmente esausti da addormentarsi prima ancora di aver poggiato la testa sul cuscino.  
Quello era il motivo per il quale Harry non era ancora riuscito a parlare seriamente con Draco dei suoi sentimenti. Nonché la causa della tortura a cui stava sottoponendo l’orchidea che portava all’occhiello.  
In barba alle tradizioni, Harry aveva aspettato che tutti uscissero dalla stanza nella quale Draco si stava preparando, lasciando solo il suo futuro sposo, e aveva bussato alla sua porta.  
Quando Draco lo vide sgranò gli occhi sorpreso. Lui, per tutta risposta, lo spinse dentro e si richiuse la porta alle spalle.  
“Dobbiamo parlare” esclamò teso.  
“Potter, sappi che se hai deciso di ripensarci questo è il momento peggiore che potevi scegliere per renderlo noto” gli fece notare Draco, più nervoso di lui.  
Harry lo prese per un braccio e lo costrinse a sedersi sulla prima sedia che trovò.  
“Non sono qui per annullare tutto, sono qui per chiederti una cosa.”  
“E non potevi aspettare dopo la cerimonia?” gli chiese Draco, vagamente irritato.  
Harry scosse la testa e si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, prendendogli le mani tra le sue in una stretta leggera.  
“Mi sono reso conto di non avertelo mai chiesto, non come si deve almeno, e questa è l’ultima occasione che ho per farlo.”  
Harry prese un respiro profondo, fissò Draco dritto negli occhi e continuò.  
“Mi piaci, Draco. In tutti questi mesi ho imparato a conoscerti e ho capito che sei una persona speciale. Mi piace il tuo sorriso, il suono della tua voce, mi piace persino il tuo sarcasmo. Mi piace addormentarmi con te, la sera, e risvegliarmi abbracciato a te la mattina. Ti amo, Draco Malfoy, e vorrei passare il resto della mia vita con te. Vuoi sposarmi?”  
Il viso di Draco divenne terribilmente rosso e lui boccheggiò, incapace di dire qualsiasi cosa. Harry si sarebbe preoccupato, se le mani di Draco non avessero stretto le sue in una morsa ferrea. Un sorriso esaltato fiorì sulle sue labbra, quando Draco sbuffò, con un’espressione terribilmente altezzosa, smentita però dalla felicità che illuminava i suoi occhi.  
“Ti conviene muoverti, se non vuoi arrivare in ritardo all’altare. Mia madre e la signora Wesley sarebbero capaci di sbranarti e non ci tengo a diventare vedovo prima del tempo. E non pensare nemmeno per un istante di baciarmi, Potter. Per quello dovrai aspettare la fine della cerimonia.”  
Da qualunque parte lo si guardasse, quello era inequivocabilmente un sì, Harry ne era assolutamente certo. Sorrise felice e si portò una mano di Draco alla bocca per baciargli il palmo e fargli scorrere la lingua dal polso fino alla punta del dito medio, guardandolo dal basso con un’espressione pericolosamente predatrice.  
“Dopo la cerimonia ho intenzione di prendermi ben più di un bacio, Draco” lo informò con voce roca. Fu esaltante vedere Draco arrossire e cercare inutilmente di trattenere un singulto stupito alle sue parole e un mugolio eccitato, nel momento in cui si fece scivolare la punta del suo dito in bocca.

Il funzionario del Ministero che li avrebbe sposati li aspettava sotto un gazebo addobbato con gigli e orchidee bianche, nel giardino di Palazzo Malfoy. Harry e Draco attraversarono insieme il prato, passando in mezzo alle due ali di invitati che occupavano le poltroncine bianche disposte ordinatamente sull’erba, fino a raggiungere l’officiante e i loro testimoni. Harry, senza sorprendere nessuno, aveva scelto Ron. Draco, stupendo la maggior parte delle persone, Harry compreso, aveva chiesto a Bill se voleva essere il suo. Bill ne era stato fin troppo compiaciuto e aveva accettato con gioia quell’onore.  
Harry non prestò molta attenzione a quello che diceva l’officiante, troppo concentrato a mangiarsi Draco con gli occhi. Si riscosse solo quando Teddy si avvicinò con il cuscino bianco sul quale erano posate le loro fedi. Il suo figlioccio aveva deciso di sfoggiare, per l’occasione, dei capelli dell’esatto colore di quelli di Draco.  
A quel punto la cerimonia era quasi finita. Qualche parola sul significato degli anelli, uno scambio di promesse brevi ma significative, due frasi di rito per dichiararli uniti in matrimonio. Poi, finalmente, arrivò il momento che Harry aspettava con ansia. L’officiante non fece nemmeno in tempo a dire che potevano baciarsi che lui aveva già stretto Draco tra le braccia e gli aveva infilato la lingua in bocca. Non si accorse che Narcissa, Molly e perfino Andromeda erano scoppiate a piangere commosse, né che Fred e George avevano fatto esplodere dei fuochi d’artificio o che Ron aveva assunto un colorito violaceo e faceva di tutto per non guardarli. Tutto ciò che aveva importanza, per lui, era Draco. Stretto tra le sue braccia. Da lì alla fine dei loro giorni, grazie tante!  
Harry decise in quel momento che avrebbe convinto Draco a lasciare il ricevimento prima di quanto avessero stabilito. Non credeva che qualcuno si sarebbe lamentato se non avessero presenziato al taglio della torta e, anche se lo avessero fatto, sarebbero stati problemi loro. Lui aveva un sacco di baci da recuperare e non aveva nessuna intenzione di perdere altro tempo. Senza contare che non sarebbe riuscito in nessun modo ad aspettare un’altra mezza giornata prima di poter stendere Draco su un letto e prendersi ciò che era suo di diritto.  
Pose fine al bacio e lo guardò in quei bellissimi occhi grigi che si ritrovava, con una luce pericolosa nello sguardo e un sorriso per niente rassicurante. Draco non riuscì a reprimere il gemito che gli era salito alle labbra. Era sicuro che Harry avrebbe mantenuto la promessa che gli aveva fatto nella sua stanza prima della cerimonia. E non vedeva l’ora!  



End file.
